Ming Phoenix Ignitus
Property of Dominus001 History The aggressive savage marines of the fire world Ignitus are marines from the ultima founding. Primaris successors to the Salamanders, they are flame-throwing crazies mad-bent on torching all. Their standard weapon is the Ignitus flamer, an improved version of the flamer which can spray fire, or blast fireballs up to one-hundred-meters. As a close-ranged Chapter loyal to the Imperium; however, don't abide by the codex, they are independent, quick-tempered and chocking for fights. Professional yet bloodlust, they do not sit well with several Chapters. They have made friends with the like-minded Ronin and Sword of Angeles Chapters during their voyage. Specialist Vehicles & Equipment Part of their arsenal are the Ignitus Redemptors, armed with Heavy Ignitus Flamers, capable of rapid-fire burst flamer shots, or continuous precision streaming of flame. Their melee arm holds the Ignitus blade, a fiery blade designed to cut through infantry with ease while setting the air and ground ablaze. "It was day, but anyone would have been fooled into thinking it was night. The black smoke and fire made the air unbreathable. If it was not for our respirators, we would have smothered like the enemy" words spoken by a Sergeant of the Guard. "the nightmare appeared through the dark smoke as trees burned and crumbled all around. The dreadnaught set ablaze hordes of Orks; next, it turned and like a machine gun, mowed down another squad with fireballs. When it was surrounded, it sliced through the Xenos in one swoop, leaving nothing but burnt meat and bone" witnessed by a Captain of the Guard. Therobartic Repulser Their Repulser is equipment with a Therobartic cannon. Apart from its explosive incendiary shell, the impact sucks the air out the impact zone, chocking enemy troops. Specialist Units & Formations Phoenix Vanguard are jump-pack infantry armed with Ignitus blades and Ignitus pistols with some using Ignitus rifles. Their rifles are combi-flamers which use customised fire Incendiary rounds, that set everything hit ablaze. Flame Lord Primaris Terminators use Thermobaratic assault rifles. They are fast-firing machine guns, each loaded with incendiary rounds which create oxygen voids. They are excellent against those in covers, or hordes due to their purpose, evening missing the designated targets create void pockets, which chock the enemy. Flame Lord Monks replace their assault rifle with Ignitus Storm Bolters and either the Ignitus blade or Thunder fist. Thunder fists dash out streams of flame upon impact making these close combat troops excellent for deep striking upon enemy squads. The impact sets the ground instantly ablaze for several meters in every direction. Is not choosing close combat or assault then Flame Lord Bees Nest make up the artillery option. Their Cyclone missiles launchers are armed with Thermobaractic missiles. Phoenix Lords Specialised tactical unit with Bolts guns loaded with Incendiary rounds. Their unique quality is their phycological effect. When they approach enemy lines, they Ignite themselves. Their power armour is covered in a technoscientific liquid to protect the marines from the flames. The effect of marines engulfed in fire marching towards enemy lines has terrifying consequences. Fortress Monastery Their battle barrage, the Phoneix, is a colossal beast; it is a cruiser armed with Thermobartics broadside cannons. Culture and Beliefs As soldiers of the Imperium, their savage and independent mindset care very little regarding allying with those deemed traitors or even Xenos. They have heard from their Salamander brothers, the pretentious, paranoid and hysterical ways the Inquisition behave, and that it is a surprise that they too as Salamders have not already been deemed heretics or so. Lead by Chapter Master or known as Lord Ming among their culture is a stern and violent man. A man of little words and much action, he personally made it a habit to impale his enemies upon a large pike, while ablaze. During the battle of Ash Omega, he ordered his men to pike one-thousand cultists along the streets leading up to the city gates. A warning to others as well as for fun. Chapter Appearance Half black, half orange, with the firey phoneix as their icon. They are on fire during battle. Their right shoulder plate is the shape of a phoenix and they have flame shapes upon their left shoulder.